There have conventionally been proposed a configuration of using a dust core (a powder magnetic core) or a pressed powder core in a permanent magnet motor including a stator having a stator core and coils wound on the stator core and a rotor having permanent magnets. The dust core is made by insulating and pressing magnetic powder and has a high degree of freedom in forming. The dust core also achieves downsizing of the stator core. Generally, however, the dust core has a higher magnetic resistance as compared with a silicon steel plate conventionally used as a material for a stator core. As a result, an amount of magnetic flux linkage is reduced when the dust core is used for a longer path of a magnetic circuit. Accordingly, it has been difficult to effectively reduce the loss (iron loss and copper loss) by the configuration of using the dust core in a permanent magnet motor including a stator having a stator core and coils wound on the stator core and a rotor having permanent magnets.